


II - The Country

by animarune



Series: a voice of few words is still a voice to be heard [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mute Link, Neurodivergent Link, Selectively Mute Link, and now it's the tail-end of 2017 lol, idk i wrote this in january 2015, kinda??, not mentioned in fic but, the tumblr post says i posted it at 3AM so i'm pretty sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animarune/pseuds/animarune
Summary: "Link feels like his nightmares are coming to life, but he also feels like this is what he’s meant to be doing. He feels like he’s on the right path now, almost."Link ran from Saria, through the tunnel, around the corner and into the bright sunlight. A great owl speaks at him but he pays no attention; how can he? A great journey looms before him; Navi will fill him in anyway.A mini-fic on what Link may have felt that first time he saw Hyrule Field.





	II - The Country

**Author's Note:**

> Original title: An Adventure's Beginning
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://annatylermarcus.tumblr.com/post/108331564936/ocarina-of-time-ficlet-an-adventures-beginning) at freaking 3AM on January 17, 2015. I'm posting it as a recent work because of editing and stylistic changes
> 
> Enjoy!

Stepping out of the winding path from Kokiri Forest and into Hyrule Field is like...that blinding shift into the noontime sun after hiding in a log all morning. Link blinks bleary eyes while the Great Owl jabbers at him from above. He squints, but it’s still too bright to even appreciate the sheer _wideness_ of the field. And there’s another new thing: how open the space is! Even standing before the Great Deku Tree, Link has never felt so small.

~~He'd never felt so small and helpless until he stood before the dying Great Deku Tree, either.~~

The owl asks if he heard everything; he hasn't, but Link nods. Navi will surely tell him everything he needs to know, anyway.

The enormous owl takes off with the thunderous flapping of wings, but Link doesn't watch him go. Pressed to his heart is the pale grey clay ocarina Saria gave him moments ago. Curious, he draws it up to his lips and blows. An ugly, airy whistle shoots into the air and Link cringes in embarrassment. A few more tries and Link finally figures out the correct way to wrap his lips and blow, and which fingers go where. He’s seen and heard Saria play before, obviously, but this is the first time he’s ever held an instrument.

He doesn’t know any songs though, and Navi is a glowing ball of anxious energy flitting about his head. She's also blessedly silent, though, probably recognizing Link’s need for a moment to get his bearings. He’s grateful.

He does need to get moving, though, if he wants to reach this castle the owl and the Great Deku Tree both spoke of.

By now, his eyes have adjusted enough; he can see traces of a dirt road near the base of the hill up ahead.

He tucks the ocarina into a pouch on his belt, and checks that his sword and shield are secure on his back. Then, with a steadying breath, Link begins a brisk jog across the grass. Across the country.

He doesn't know what will happen once he’s given the Emerald to the princess, but he hopes he won’t have to return to the forest too soon. He feels like his nightmares are coming to life before his eyes, and he’s wary of it, but…

_**Nightmares**_

like

lonely nights in the dark,  
~~familiar-unfamiliar sword in hand~~ _shrieking voices in his ears, doing nothing to stop a girl’s demise,_ ~~that **scream**~~  
_being approached by a familiar-stranger in blue and white in a boiling pit of fire,_ ~~friend or foe?~~

~~cold, alone, tired~~  
_lightning crashing over a great white wall_  
_as an enormous bridge drops,_  
_as a great white beast carrying two people flies across it,_  
_as another beast, black as night thunders to stop before him_  
_and as a frightening man casts terrifying magic at him—_

_all before a great white wall_

A great white wall just like that one, Link realizes. Dread roots his feet to the top of the hill. 

Link feels like his nightmares are coming to life, but he also feels like this is what he’s meant to be doing.

He feels like he's on the right path now, almost.

He feels like he’s very small right now, diving head first into something much larger than he could ever imagine.

Navi is a comforting weight atop his head inside his hat. With a deep breath, the young boy nods to himself.

And Link sets off to face the destiny he was born for.


End file.
